ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Audition
|image = File:D26b6c03d43c3e124da58c27d49334cd.jpg |caption = Trying out for Ricky's band |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |overall = 6 |number = 6 |airdate = November 19, 1951 |production = 1x6 / 006 |imdb = tt0609341 |guests = Pat Moran Bennett Green Jess Oppenheimer Harry Ackerman Hal Hudson |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Quiz Show" |next = "The Séance" }}The Audition was the sixth episode of Season 1 of I Love Lucy, also the 6th overall episode of the series. Directed by Marc Daniels, the episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer, first aired on CBS-TV on November 19, 1951. Synopsis Ricky tries to keep Lucy away from the club while he does a TV audition, but when a clown has an accident and can't make it, Lucy shows up in his place. Plot summary Lucy wants to appear in Ricky's act at the club. Ricky just wants Lucy to take care of the house, bring Ricky his slippers when he comes home, and be the mama for his children. But Lucy is relentless in her desire to get into show business. So, Ricky sends Lucy downtown to deliver his will to the lawyer's office, as a way of keeping her busy all day. When Lucy comes home, she finds Buffo the Clown resting in the apartment. Buffo injured himself on his bicycle at rehearsal, because the bike's brakes got stuck. When Buffo tries to see if the brakes are in working order, he flies through the Ricardos' kitchen door. Buffo is in no condition to perform tonight, so Lucy has to take his place in the Professor skit. Lucy is hilarious in the Professor skit, and her comedy and skilled playing of the saxavibratronophonovitch get her a contract. Ricky thinks he's lost his wife, but Lucy turns down the contract. She realizes that she just wants to be Ricky Ricardo's wife. Lucy then says that she has a surprise for Ricky, and Ricky thinks Lucy's going to have a baby. Well, there ends up not being a baby, but Lucy baked him his favorite pie, so that's almost as good, right? Trivia *Almost all of the episode, dialogue and all, is taken from the script of the pilot. The major changes are that agent Jerry's part has been given to Fred Mertz, the characters clearly no longer have any resemblance to the show's original concept of Larry and Lucy Lopez, and Buffo the Clown fills in for Pepito. *The "Professor" part of the episode (and the pilot) was taken from the non-Cuban Pete/Sally Sweet part of Lucy and Desi's 1950 tour to show/convince CBS that America would believe Lucy was married to a Cuban. Pepito the Clown was the one who originally taught Lucy and Desi the Professor/cello routine in 1950. *When Lucy did the Professor scene in the pilot version of this episode, the baggy costume worked perfectly to hide the fact that she was six months pregnant with Lucie. *Part of the scene in the bathroom when Ricky's shaving is deleted in syndication recordings of the episode. This is because Lucy holds up a pack of Phillip Morris cigarettes when talking about how a girl can even smoke a sponsor's product. The DVD restores this part of the episode. *This is the first episode to mention that Lucy dyes her hair. Cast (in credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *William Frawley as Fred Mertz *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz (credited only) Guest Starring *Pat Moran as Buffo the Clown *Bennett Green as Stage Hand *Jess Oppenheimer as Network Sponsor #1 *Harry Ackerman as Network Sponsor #2 *Hal Hudson as Network Sponsor #3 More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes